YoI! x Suga Shikao Song's Collection
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: Collection of Fanfics titled with Suga Shikao Songs and in the same universe of 'Nobody Knows', where Victor Nikiforov is a teacher and Yuuri Katsuki is a mysterious 'student'.
1. Aitai

**Chapter Notes**

 **"Aitai means 'Meeting You.'**

 **"Aitai belongs to Suga Shikao and is the opening of the drama of xxxHOLiC**

 **"This chapter goes well before 'Nobody Knows', which in my planning, is the penultimate chapter of this series.**

 **"All the chapters of this fic will be named according to the songs of Suga Shikao, my favorite singer.**

 **"Text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.**

 **"Why the hell did I invent to write several AUs at the same time? - looks at the notebook full of ideas to write Victuuri fics - Aaaah ... Because Victuuri still gives me inspiration to write.**

 **~x~**

Aurora Academy. One of the most prestigious American schools. Famous for opening scholarships for foreign students. Victor Nikiforov, a 23-year-old Russian, is one of the teachers hired to teach art classes and teacher responsible for Russian students and a Kazakhstan.

At that moment, Victor finds himself accompanying Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich and Otabek Altin to the school dormitories. He lets out a long sigh, trying to ignore the noise two of the students make and hoping it will not rain until he arrives in the building.

"Shut the fuck up, hag!" Yuri Plisetsky shouts, trying to push Mila Babicheva.

Trying, because she's so much stronger than him and is grabbing him by the neck.

"So cute!" She exclaims, and Victor finds himself trying to restrain laughter, for only herself to find him be cute as a little cat.

When the four finally settle into their rooms, Victor does not wait to see the time to dine and get a good night's sleep. Carrying his luggage-one suitcase on wheels and one on the shoulder, he approaches the room indicated on the letter of admission, number 205. When he arrives at the door, he searches for the keys. He freezes and begins to despair, opening all that is pocket and even his two suitcases. The desperation is so much that he does not even notice it starts to rain.

 **...**

With all his clothes, shoes, and important things scattered on the floor, Victor realizes the keys are not there. He feels a light beat on his shoulder and turns, facing a boy with long black hair, big blue-rimmed glasses, and loose black clothing. He is all wet from the rain that he finally realizes that he is falling and can not get a good view of his face, because the hair prevents me. He hands me a cell phone whose screen says:

 **Are you OK?**

He frown, returning to look at him. He raises his right hand with a convenience store bag and forefinger, points to his throat and makes an 'x' with him and the left. _Oh, he's mute._

"I'm fine, but I just lost the keys to my room." He responds, seeing him nod.

He goes back to typing something on his cell phone and then extends me.

 **I have a copy of the key. Need help with your things?**

"No, you would only ruin my things." He responds sharply, and feels like punching himself by the way he spoke to someone who just want to help.

 **It's all right.**

He sees the message, and sees the boy pick up the bag and pull out a croissant and a bottle of orange juice, approaching the wall and sitting on the floor. I sigh and pick up a towel, a corduroy trouser, a white T-shirt, a gray wool sweater, and a denim jacket. He approaches the boy and holds out his clothes.

"Better get those clothes off as soon as possible so you do not get a cold." He speaks, watching the boy frown and pick up his cell phone.

 **Did not you say I would ruin your things?**

"I'm sorry for that, it's just that you're all wet and I did not want you to waste your time helping me, and why are you still here?"

He moves the phone again and sampled the Russian.

 **My room is the 206. How can I go if your things are halfway there?**

"Oh, I'm sorry, but does not this floor belong only to the teachers and school staff?" Victor asks, leaving the clothes there, to the surprise of the boy, who just shrugs.

Victor puts his things back in his suitcases. Suddenly he hears a strange noise behind him and sees the boy pulling out his sodden clothes and throwing them on the floor. When he removes the shirt, Victor is scared to see scars, purplish spots and scratches. When he turns to get the clothes on offer, more brands appear. He wipes himself with the towel and wears the dry clothes, leaving to change his pants last. He also removes the wet sneakers, and returns the bag, now eating a croissant. He can now see the boy's face right now, finding him super cute because of his round cheeks and big gray eyes.

Victor lets out a sigh and continues to put things away. When he frees space to pass, the boy passes him, with a key in hand and opens the door of his room, entering. The Russian continues to save things until it finally ends. He hears footsteps and sees the young man again, holding out a key and ... A bar of milk chocolate from Hershey's.

"For me?" He asks, surprised, and the boy nods, pulling his clothes free. "Thank you very much. I love Hershey's."

The boy nod again, giving a slight smile. He bows to Victor and nods, saying goodbye to him and returning to the bedroom. The Russian opens the door, puts the suitcases in, and notices that he has left his wet clothes on the floor. Then he sees him with an empty shell in his hand, approaching the wet clothes. Victor closes the door, dines and goes to sleep.

Victor does not see the boy again so soon. With a week to start classes, he finds himself busy preparing slides and study sheets, studying and planning lessons. The only remnant of contact with him are the washed clothes that emerged the next morning and another bar of chocolate. And then ... Let class day begin.

 **...**

"Teachers." the Deputy Headmistress, Lília Baranoskaya, enters the room, minutes before the classes begin. "On behalf of the school Director, I would like to welcome another new school year and teachers Victor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti."

The other teachers applaud, and Victor notices that the other novice teacher is somewhat ... strange. He wears skinny clothes, making almost all the women in the room faint or have nosebleeds.

"Cut down the pheromones, Giacometti. Here's a school, not a strip club," the Deputy Headmistress says gruffly.

"Sorry Sorry." He says, laughing.

"Deputy Headmistress, are we going to have to deal with Katsuki again?" Another teacher asks, and Victor looks from him to her.

"Yes. Katsuki failed last year and will have to repeat the year again." She talks, surprising me.

Several groans echoes through the room, and I'm surprised.

"That damn delinquent."

 **~ x ~**

In two weeks, Victor comes to have a sense of who Katsuki is. Yuuri Katsuki is nothing more, nothing less than the boy who lives next to him. The kid is a delinquent who misses classes straight, often by being called into the principal's room, and when he watches, does not pay attention in class. He is also a victim of bullying, despite ignoring what is written on his desk and the beating that leads to bullies. In addition, strange things happen around him. Glasses break, objects are flung in the distance, instantaneous temperature changes ... Many call it the Crazy Delinquent. Even teachers. _And then..._

 **~ x ~**

Victor is teaching and Katsuki is there. But on that day, the student is miraculously paying attention to the lessons. _No._ In Victor. Victor looks at him, too, and suddenly the glass in the window closest to him breaks. Almost all the students run, terrified. Except Katsuki, who gets up.

" _**What do you want?**_ " He asks, and Victor realizes that he is speaking and that he feels a strong will to respond.

"Keep teaching." He says, but he frowns when he sees the student not paying any attention to him.

" _**Use me**_. " the boy says, extending his right hand forward and closing his eyes.

The temperature of the environment gets lower and lower and when he opens his eyes, they have changed color. Now there are light blue. He erases the subject of class today and picks up a chalk, writing something on the chalkboard for a while, until he deposits it back and pulls away, closing his eyes again.

" _**Read.**_ " He says, opening his eyes again, which are the same color as before.

Victor stands in front of the blackboard and begins to read what has been written, becoming frightened when he perceives it to be a message. In Russian.

 _Vitya,_

 _I apologize for being a missing mother in your life. You can not imagine how much I regret not seeing you grow up, not seeing you become a responsible adult. I blame myself for not being strong enough to put up with your violent father and not have protected you enough from him. I was a coward to have left you after the police arrested him. At least I watched you from afar, pleased that Illya and Alexander loved and cared you as you deserve. I know you were always looking for me, but I did not have the courage and now, after being dead, I regret it. I'm sorry, Zvezda Moya. I'm sorry._

 _Ekaterina Nikiforova_

 _PS Thank you for the chance to get in touch with my son, Mr. Katsuki._

" _**It's my job.**_ " Yuuri Katsuki says, approaching the blackboard and erasing the last line. " _**Take a picture of the message.**_ "

Victor's body moves against his will, pulling the cell phone out of his pocket, opening the camera and taking the picture.

" _**Ma'am, it's time to leave this world.**_ " he says, and a strange gale begins to rise, startling Victor. " _**Good Spirits, intercede with me on behalf of this soul! Bring forth a glimmer of hope in her eyes, and let the divine light clarify her as to the imperfections that keep her from the blessed. Open her heart to repentance and a desire to purify herself, to hasten her advance, to make her understand that by her efforts they may shorten the time of their trials, may the Good Spirits give her the strength of perseverance in their good resolutions! And this friend words soften her feathers, showing her that there is, on the Earth, their compassionate and desiring her all happiness!** _"

And just as they came, the wind and the low temperature disappear. Victor feels strangely relieved, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his back.

" _**Forget about everything you've seen in the last 30 minutes. Forget hearing me speak.**_ " He listens to Yuuri and feels a headache.

" _I will not._ " the Russian says, raising his hands to his head.

He sees Yuuri Katsuki being surprised, and frowning.

" **_Forget it._** " he says, and Victor falls to his knees.

" I do not want to forget! " He screams, terrified. " _I do not want to forget!_ "

Suddenly, Victor feels something warm and trembling wrapping him in a hug and hears the sound of sobs.

" _**Don't forget.**_ " He listens. " _**Don't forget me. Sleep now. You're no longer affected by my voice.**_ "

Victor falls asleep in Yuuri's arms

 **~ x ~**

"Are you sure you made the right choice in letting him not be affected by your Kotodama?"

"Yes, I decided to trust him. After all, he's tried to resist Kotodama twice in a row."

"Really, only Lilia and I can do such a feat."

"Yeah, that's why you two are the only ones who know the true secret of this school."

"How pretending to be a student to oversee the school of evil entities is not a secret enough, is it, Officer?"

"Can not you leave me alone for a minute, Mari-neechan?"

 _What...?_

Victor opens his eyes, and sees Professor Mari Katsuki talking to a black-haired boy trapped in a white shirt and navy tie and sitting at a table reading documents and talking to her. If it were not for the glasses and the face, I certainly would not recognize him.

"What?" He asks, confused, looking at Yuuri Katsuki.

They both look at him, and then he hears Professor Katsuki say.

"Welcome to the Board of Aurora Academy, Professor Nikiforov. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I'm the Academy's director. "

 _WHAT?_


	2. Happy Birthday

**Chapter Notes**

 **Suga Shikao created this song for his fellow singer Kyoko [Eien no Mirai de Corrector Yui and the ending of Boogiepop Phanton] when they both participated in the record label Augusta Records [Suga left the label years ago to become independent and create his own label]. Her version was used as the theme song for Detective Conan's first movie while his are one of the song songs of the Honey & Clover anime. **

**Again, t** **ext taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.**

 **Yuuri's kotodama, as explained earlier, is like a command that people are forced to fulfill. Even though he says to forget his voice, and consequently forget his words, the initial command is still active, then unconsciously the target person performs the initial command.**

 **This collection will be updated randomly.**

 **This chapter has a suicide atempt.**

 **~x~**

 _The wind shakes the clothes of the student's uniform, who climbs the railing and jumps to the edge of the roof of the school dorms. And then, footsteps approaching and she turns, seeing Yuuri Katsuki approaching, wearing a large T-shirt and black trousers, bare feet, messy hair and no glasses._

 _"What do you think you are doing?" She asks, watching him climb up the grate and join her._

 _Yuuri Katsuki looks at her sadly, says something to her before looking down, smiling, dropping the railing and throwing himself off the roof. Terrified, she screams, and unconsciously, she sees herself on the other side of the fence, crying._

 **~ x ~**

Victor is in his room, reviewing the meeting with Yuuri Katsuki on the school board. Encounter where both Katsukis reveal things he would never believe, had he not personally witnessed.

 **...**

"I am a medium, I see and communicate with spiritual entities, helping them with my abilities. Kotodama, the Gift of Words, is one of my abilities and allows me not only to exorcise entities that are stuck in the world of the living, make living people forget what happened. " Yuuri Katsuki says, sitting at his desk, staring at him seriously. "My words are a command and all who listen are unconsciously obliged to obey me."

"So you pretend to be mute?" Victor asks, seeing him nod. "But why are you talking to me normally now?"

"Because I used a command to make you unaffected by my voice, before you fainted." He responds, giving a shy smile. "You're the fourth person to resist my voice. Mari here, my sister, was the first and Lilia was the second."

"And who was the third?" Victor finds himself asking, then regrets.

"Someone important." Yuuri Katsuki undoes the smile and gets up.

"The point now is that as you are aware of who Yuuri really is from his abilities, we have to reveal all the secrets of the Aurora Academy to you and you must swear not to tell anyone." Mari Katsuki says, releasing a long sigh.

"I swear on my mother's behalf." Victor says, looking at Yuuri, who is surprised. "By the way, thank you very much for showing me and allowing me to have the last message from my mother recorded on my cell phone."

"It's just my job." Yuuri looks at Mari and nods.

And then, the two brothers reveal everything about the Aurora Academy, leaving him scared. _After all, how does such a respected school keep such a cruel secret?_

 **...**

Victor let out a long sigh, feeling strangely tired. Soon, he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

 **~ x ~**

"Nikiforov." He hears the Deputy Director calling him and approaches her. "So you're aware about ' _him'_?"

"Yes." Victor responds, already understanding what she was talking about.

"Then I can only say one thing." She says, looking at him coldly. "Keep your eyes on him. Please. As he is selfish enough to care about others, he is ignorant when it comes to himself and refuses to accept the help of others."

Victor is surprised by what he listens to, frowning.

"I will do my best to keep him in my field of vision." He responds, receiving only a nod from her.

 **~ x ~**

" _Help! Yuuko is planning to kill himself!_ "

Yuuri, who was sleeping in her own room, wakes up and quickly jumps out of bed and leaves the room in the spirit of a student who committed suicide last year.

" _ **Chihoko, what can I tell her?**_ " He asks, pausing to walk as he looks at the closed door of Victor's room.

 _Should he ask for help?_

 _No. Victor Nikiforov does not deserve to be involved in his affairs._

" _You can tell her ..._ "

 **...**

The wind shakes the clothes of the student's uniform, which climbs the railing and jumps to the edge of the roof of the school dorms. Then the sound of footsteps approaches and she turns, seeing Yuuri Katsuki approaching, wearing a large T-shirt and black trousers, bare feet, messy hair and no glasses.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asks, watching him climb up the grate and join her.

Yuuri Katsuki looks at her sadly, says something to her before looking down, smiling, dropping the railing and throwing himself off the roof. Terrified, she screams, and unconsciously, she sees herself on the other side of the fence, crying.

 **~ x ~**

" _ **If you think it's okay to end your life, no one has the right to stop you." But I'm sure that's not what Nakamura Chihoko wanted to happen to not just for you, but for her as well. Be happy, build your own future and believe in yourself. Go back to the other side of the fence and forget about me and my voice.**_ "

 **~ x ~**

That was not what Victor expected when he returned from the convenience store. A student on the roof of the dorms, ready to commit suicide. And when Yuuri Katsuki joins her, things just get worse.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Victor asks, frowning.

He soon approaches where he can fall and realizes that he has noticed him. Suddenly, he throws himself off the roof and tries to grab the grills of the balconies, with difficulty, but enough not to knock him off the ground once he leaps from a six-story building. When Yuuri opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is a beautiful pair of blue eyes.

Victor, having Yuuri Katsuki in his arms, realizes that he is shaking and has bruises on his hands and feet. He also notices that parts of his clothes are torn and deduces that he must have even more hidden in the body. When he touches his soft, warm brown eyes, and realizes that he grabs his shirt with difficulty, something inside him makes him want to protect with his own life.

 _Is it right to want that?_

 _Is it wrong to want that?_

"Nakamura Yuuko, she must still be on the roof, Mari is responsible for her, you can leave me here, go to the girl, she needs help." Yuuri says and Victor frowns at the way he talks.

Minutes later, Victor realizes that Yuuri is sleeping in his arms. He lets out a sigh and enters the dormitory building, still carrying it.

 **~ x ~**

Yuuri wakes up in a room that looks like his, but despite being without his glasses, he notices that the decor is different. He sees himself wearing only his pants, and several bandages on his arms, hands, shoulders and feet. He notices the spirit of Chihoko Nakamura looking at him with concern.

" _**Where am I?**_ " He asks, getting out of bed and noticing being alone in a room.

" _The Russian handsome teacher brought you here, in his room and took care of your wounds. He called teacher Katsuki and explained everything to her. Yuuko is with her now, do not worry. He had to go to classes, but said for no one to keep an eye on you, which surprised me._ " She speaks and he opens a faint smile.

" _**Today is not just the day of his death, is it?**_ " Yuuri asks, leaning his face at her.

" I _t's my birthday today, Yuuko and I were going to go out together to celebrate, but then the rape happened and as you know, they posted the photos on the internet. do not think you're to blame for coming too was my fault for not accepting your help and making you see me jumping out of the building._ "she says, shedding tears. " _Besides, you allowed me to watch Yuuko, and I could see that she planned to kill herself the same way and the same day. But now that she has given up, I'm ready to go._ "

" _ **Very well**_ _._ " Yuuri smiles, reaching for her, holding her. " _**Good spirits, whose mission is to assist the unfortunate, take her under your protection, inspire her with remorse for her mistake, and may your assistance give her the strength to face with more resignation the new tests she will have to endure, to remove it from evil spirits, who could bring it back to evil, prolonging her sufferings, by making it lose the fruit of new experiences. And to you, whose misfortune provokes my prayers, may your heart begin to hope for a better future!**_ "

He feels the gale rise and rays of light fall from the ceiling, enveloping it in a gentle glow. Soon, a superior spirit emerges and welcomes the soul of the former student in his arms, as if she were a child. He bends to Yuuri and then both disappear, leaving Yuuri there alone.

" _**I'm fine."**_ he says, trying to turn off the pain of the wounds.

He looks at his arms, wondering if he should remove those bandages. Biting his lower lip, he decides not to get out of bed, straightening it. He smiles to see a plate of sandwich and juice on the table and, thanking him for his food, he eats everything. Back in the bedroom, he takes a shower and prepares for a new day at work.

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Chihoko is one of the troubled people who endured Yuuri's Kotodama. He considers these people to be 'someone important' because they have shown to him that only his voice is not enough to help those who need it.**

 **Questions?**


	3. Adayume

**Chapter Notes**

 **Adayume means Vengeful Dream and is the opening of xXxHOLiC Rou OVA.**

 **The idea from chapter came up when I was working on Personas In My Ice Heart, which I intend to write again soon.**

 **Text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.**

 **In this chapter, we'll look at some more about Yuuri's abilities.**

 **I'm also starting to plan about the second YoI Aniversary Collection, where Countdown for Love and Aria's Advice of Love will have a new chapter. I will open the poll for the other 8 in twitter July 1st (If nothing goes wrong with me D: ), so please, check my Twitter ~ eiennosekai ~ for it. Also, thank you very much for enjoying my fics.**

 **~x~**

It began suddenly. Natalie Leroy approaches Victor Nikiforov with a strange smile on her face.

"Professor Nikiforov." She says, making him fold his arms. "I'd like to have a little chat with you."

"May I help?" He asks, seeing himself isolated from the other teachers.

"You know, my son Jean-Jacques is a boy with a bright future." She starts, and he frowns. "But that future is at stake because of the stupid low grades that other teachers give him."

 _Stupid low grades?_

"So I want to do a little business with you." She says, holding out a white envelope. "You will give my son a full grade and instead, I will not distribute these pictures to the school.

He opens the envelope, finding photos of him holding Yuuri Katsuki in Yuuri Katsuki's arms, from afar. He recognizes it as the moment when he had just stopped Yuuko Kirihara's suicide. Their faces are blurred, but you can identify their silver hair.

"You do not have to answer now, of course, after all you have not passed any tests for your students yet, but keep in mind, okay?" She turns and walks away, laughing.

Silently, Victor looks at the photos again.

At the end of the day, he discovers that other teachers like Giacometti and Katsuki have also been threatened. When Lilia knows about it, she becomes furious.

 **~ x ~**

Natalie Leroy is responsible for three students. His son, Jean-Jacques; his girlfriend, Isabella Yang and Leo de la Iglesia.

JJ, stressed by the pressure that his parents put on his back, unburdened Isabella when they were alone in a classroom, unaware that someone outside the room was listening to their conversation through the open window. JJ also reveals that he has had terrible nightmares lately, and when he wakes up, he feels that something is watching him on the corner of his bedroom wall.

 **~ x ~**

On the school board, Mari, Victor and Lilia talk to Yuuri about it.

"I understand." He says, folding his arms. "I've noticed that there's a strange aura involving Professor Leroy these days, but I never thought this would happen."

He gets up from his chair, making his long black hair slide forward, and opens one of his drawers, picking up one of the transparent pastes from inside and closing it.

"Lilia, I want you to discuss this with Professor Leroy tomorrow, Mari, I want you to keep an eye on Isabella Yang, JJ's girlfriend. She knows what Natalie and her husband are doing to him and that worries me." He says, opening the folder and spreading the leaves on the table until he finds one. "Professor Nikiforov ..."

"You can call me Victor." The Russian interrupts him, surprising him.

"Okay. Then you can call me Yuuri, privately." He says, ignoring the looks of Mari and Lilia. "Victor, do you drive?"

"Yes." He replies, confused.

"Great, I need you to take me and wait for me at a certain address tonight." Yuuri asks, looking from him to Mari.

"Of course." Victor responds, surprised.

"Leave Natalie and Isabella with us." Lilia says, and he nods.

 **...**

Jean-Jacques Leroy is now in the bathroom, thinking seriously about what he did. _Isabella, his dear Isabella._ He should not have told her what his mother and father are doing to him.

Suddenly, he hears the door being opened and someone entering the bathroom. He sees a pair of legs go through where he was until he enters the cabin next to him and closes the door.

" _**Leave your window open before you go to sleep deeply tonight.**_ " He listens, surprised. " _**Do not worry, it'll be all right.**_ "

When he leaves where he is and goes to look for the owner of that strange voice, he does not find anyone. Just an empty cabin and an open window, high up.

 **...**

That night, without knowing where they were, Victor leaves Yuuri on the street of the Leroy's house.

 **~ x ~**

Yuuri waits for midnight to do something not too cool. Invade the Leroys' house. He starts walking in through the boy's window, which he did as he had commanded. When he enters, he soon realizes that there is a heavy force in that house, and this force is aware that someone powerful has invaded his nest.

" **Good spirits inspire me to forget the evil and the constant remembrance of the good! That neither hatred, nor anger nor the desire to repay evil with evil, penetrate my heart, because hatred and revenge are nothing but the evil Spirits, incarnate and disincarnated! May I, on the contrary, always be ready to extend a fraternal hand, to pay you for evil with good, and to help you when possible.** " He says, not caring to wake up JJ.

He removes his shoes and silently, he opens the door to his room, looks around and leaves, closing it. He searches for the Leroy couple's room first, before searching for the source of the energy. When he finds and sees the couple asleep, he smiles.

" _**Sleep deeply.**_ " he says, moving away from the door and returning to recite the prayer, seeing that the created wind is purifying the energy that is growing more and more. Yuuri recites again, and again, until he reaches a small library, and sees a book open on the table, with a page raised.

" _ **Well, well.**_ " he says seriously. " _ **A cursed book.**_ "

He is struck by a strong wave of impure energy coming from the book, which makes him take a step back and with a cut deep in his hands and another light on the face.

" _**My words are not enough to face you, but I can still seal you with my blood.**_ " He says, advancing toward the book, and touching him with a blood-stained hand. He feels the blood burning, and bites his lip to take the pain. Soon he closes the book and wears one of his bandages made by Victor, which is stained with blood, to tie him.

"Oh, he will not like it at all." Yuuri comments, looking at his wonded hands. "Okay, I just need to take care of Natalie now, but I need to get one more thing."

 **...**

Of course, when Yuuri returns, Victor is frightened to see him bruised and bleeding. He takes him to the dormitory, where again he takes care of his injuries and gives him a scolding. Yuuri just looks at him with a faint, odd smile on his face.

 **~ x ~**

That morning at Academie Aurora, Mari and Lilia watch Natalie Leroy grab Isabella's arm and lead her into an empty classroom. Mari tells Victor, seeing that JJ has heard him too and goes in search of them. He finds the room and sees Lilia screaming at Natalie, accusing her of manipulating her son's grades. When Mari and Victor appear, claiming they were her victims, the confusion increases.

" _**Silence.**_ " They listen, and then look out the entrance, where they meet Yuuri Katsuki. In his right hand he carries a book tied with something white stained red and the other ... _A Japanese sword?_

Victor, Natalie, JJ and Isabella panic about the sword, but no sound is released by anyone.

"Director." Lilia says, scaring them.

" _**Natalie Leroy, answer me. Where did you get this book?**_ " Yuuri asks, coldly, throwing a book in front of her.

She approaches and touches it, until recognizes it.

"My husband, Alain, bought it from a street vendor, near here, the school." She finds herself responding, terrified.

" _**A street vendor?**_ " He asks, frowning. " _**Mari.**_ "

"OK." The teacher says, leaving the room running.

Yuuri approaches and picks up the book from her hand, throwing it on a table. Soon they watch him unsheathe his sword and lift it vertically, descending and cutting only the book in half. Like those anime samurai, he spins the sword in his hand and puts it back in the scabbard.

" _**Natalie Leroy, Jean-Jacques Leroy and Isabella Yang, you should forget about me, my voice and everything that happened in this book. Go on living normally and never forget thaat your happiness, only you know how to achieve.**_ " He says, smiling. " _ **Now leave.**_ "

The three soon leave the room, accompanied by Lilia.

"The table ... It wasn't cut ..." Victor finds himself saying, approaching the table.

"Of course, a sword cuts only what the owner wants." Yuuri responds, also approaching the table.

He lifts a lighter and lights it, making a completely bluish flame emerge. Victor watches him approach the flame of the book and it burns without releasing any smoke.

"It's okay now. Natalie and her husband must have gone back to normal and they must be sorry for what they did with their son, now only they can settle their lives with each other." Yuuri looks at him and opens a smile. "Thank you for being here with me, Victor."

And he leaves the room, leaving the Russian professor there, startled. After all, he never expected a thank-you coming from Yuuri.

 _A pity ..._ he left before seeing his blushed face.


	4. Asymmetry

**Chapter Notes**

 **Asymnetry is not an animesong. It was used as the theme of the drama Seiken Bijin.**

 **Again, text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.**

 **This collection will be updated randomly.**

 **I also have now twitter and tumblr. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

It all started when a group of three boys was in one of the Aurora Academy's bathrooms. They were displaying presents they had earned from their parents by taking high notes when one of them suddenly says.

"What do you think about making friends with Yuuri Katsuki?"

"And why would you want to be friends with him?"

"I do not think that's a good idea."

"Because I'm bored, and he interests me."

"Katsuki is a freak. I don't want to associate with him."

"Oh, come on, why not? I'm sure it will be fun."

Unknowingly, Professor Christophe Giacometti was nearby and he had heard everything.

 **...**

"I don't know, but something is telling me this is not a good thing." Professor Giacometti says, with his arms folded.

He is in the teachers' room, sitting at his desk. At his side is Professor Victor Nikiforov, who is preparing slides for his future classes.

"What are you talking about?" Victor asks, stopping typing to look at his co-worker.

"I overheard a student suggesting to their friends that I wanted to make friends with Yuuri Katsuki." The Swiss teacher says, frowning.

Victor looks at him in surprise, and opens a smile.

"Does it really mean that there are people who want to make friends with him after all?" The Russian professor asks, surprised.

"Apparently, but like I said before, I do not think that's a good thing." Professor Christophe says, looking at the colleague. "I'm afraid this is another method of bullying."

"It can be." Victor asks, understanding what the colleague is saying. "I think it best to keep an eye on it then."

"Hm?" Professor Christophe asks, not listening well to his whisper.

"Is nothing." Professor Victor responds, turning his attention to the slides.

 **~ x ~**

The three students meet Yuuri Katsuki in the middle of the school roof. He is there, with his eyes closed and his hands bandaged in his pockets, with the wind shaking his clothes and his hair.

"Hey, Katsuki!" Yuuri turns his face, looking coldly at them. "Come and have lunch with us!"

Yuuri raises his eyebrow, surprised at what he hears.

"We brought yours, too." Another student says, with a smile on his face.

Yuuri bites his lower lip and approaches, looking at them seriously. _He knows._ He knows there's something odd about them. _Why are they there?_

But to his surprise, nothing strange happened. The 3 talked about school notes, games, comics while he just listened and answered with the cell phone.

"You're fun, Katsuki, how about meeting with us after school?" "We'll spend the day spending money playing arcade games and eating fast food." "Do not worry, we'll pay your share, too."

Yuuri looks at them in surprise and nods.

 **...**

Yuuri is the last to leave the arts classroom. Victor noticed with a strange smile on his face, which is also repaired by the other students and serves as a reason for gossip.

"Did something good happen?" The teacher asks, seeing the supposed 'student' look at him with surprise.

He looks around and lifts the cell phone, typing a message and sending it to him.

 **Yuuri (Right Now)**

 _I made friends._

Victor frowns and sees him tipes a new message.

 _I'm going to spend the rest of the day with them. Can you keep my backpack?_

"Of course." Victor replies, still serious. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

 _I'll be fine. I can take care of myself._

"Be careful." Victor says, watching him leave his backpack on his desk and nods, leaving the room.

 **...**

But apparently nothing strange happened. He sees Yuuri arrive in the dormitory just before the lights go out and with an expression of pure joy on his face. Victor does not quite understand why he's acting like this. And decide that it's best to just watch, for now.

 **~ x ~**

A week later, Victor realizes that Yuuri is behaving differently from normal. Although he insists that he is busy, Yuuri's three new friends do not hesitate to insist using blackmail and tears so that he again goes out with them.

 **Yuuri (1 day ago)**

 _It's frustrating._

 _Because of them, my work is building up._

 _But I do not know how to make them understand. I can not come and say that I am the principal of the school and that I disguise myself as a pupil to oversee the school of supernatural things._

Victor let out a long sigh as he read the message. Maybe it's best to talk to Mari and Lilia about it.

 **~ x ~**

 _I must study. Can we go to the arcade afterwards?_

"And since when does someone like you care about your studies?"

"Come on, Katsuki, do not be stingy, take advantage and pay everything we've spent with you."

"Yeah, our parents are demanding the money back!"

 **Crack**

Yuuri looks at them in surprise. _Are these the true faces of his friends? Those are their intentions when they came to talk to him on the roof?_

 **Fool.**

Yuuri lifts the cell phone, showing them the newly written message.

 _I can return the money tomorrow, but I can not go out with you any more. I'm busy._

Suddenly, they take his cell phone and throw it on the floor, stepping on it and breaking the screen completely.

"Oops."

"It was an accident."

"On no, now he can't talk to us without his cell phone."

Laughter echoed through the dark alley where the three had cornered Yuuri.

 **Crack**

"You know what?"

"What?"

"That long hair it's annoying."

"I agree."

"Why not cut it ourselves?"

"Good idea! I brought scissors."

 **Snip**

 **Crack**

 **Snip Snip**

 **Snip**

 **Crack**

Suddenly, Yuuri punches one of them right in the face. Scaring them. He advances in the second, knocking him to the ground and kicking him. The third, terrified, feels his not touching something and suddenly finds himself hitting Yuuri on the head with an iron bar, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey, did you kill him?"

"I don't know! I panicked."

"Did we overdo it?"

"No, he deserved it."

 _ **"Keh!"**_ They listen and look at Yuuri, who gets up with loud laughs. _**"I finally found a chance to own this body!"**_

More laughter echoes, and the three begin to shiver.

 **"Lord of Words, let's see how far your powers goes!** ** _"_** Yuuri says, and they notice that his eyes are no longer dark brown but totally white. _**"You, you bastards, don't move."**_

They panic when they feel their bodies harden.

"What the hell ..."

"I can not move!"

"No! What is happening to me?"

 _ **"Shut up!"**_ Yuuri screams, letting out a grunt of rage. _**"I'm tired of hearing your pathetic voices."**_

When their throats close, they panic.

 _Someone, please help us ..._

 _ **"Pathetic."**_ Yuuri says, smiling. _**"But I should thank you, inferior beings, for giving me the opportunity to possess this body."**_

"And who are you?" Professor Nikiforov's voice scares them.

 _ **"My name is Lockart ... Who's there?"**_ Yuuri asks, searching for the owner of the voice.

"I am here." The teacher says, approaching them.

 _ **"Don't move!"**_ Yuuri screams, startled as Victor continues to approach.

"What, are you scared of me?" The teacher asks, with a broad smile on his face.

 _ **"Shut up!"**_ Yuuri screams louder and louder. _**"Do not approach me!"**_

But the teacher continues to approach them.

"No use trying to use it in me. I'm immune." Victor says, approaching him.

 _ **"Impossible! I can't believe ..."**_ He is interrupted by his own cry, just as Victor puts a black bead bracelet on his wrist.

The four watch him stop screaming and Yuuri Katsuki falls into the arms of the teacher, who notices the wound in the head. Victor picks him up and picks him up, noticing that Yuuri slowly opens his eyes.

 _ **"Spirit that is pleased to torment me, listen to me, that I speak to you in my name! If you wish to reflect, you will understand that evil can not lead to good, and that you can not be stronger than the Good Spirits, who If you did not do it, it was because I had a test to suffer, but this test is over and they will stop you from acting on me."**_ He says, and a strong wind breaks through the alley. _**"And you three, in 1 minute, you must forget everything that happened today and leave me alone."**_

Victor walks away, carrying him to his car, noticing that he closes his eyes again, but continues to grab the front of his shirt with both hands.

 **...**

"I'm sorry." Yuuri says, sitting comfortably on Victor's bed.

"Why?" Victor asks, holding out a plate of sandwiches and placing a glass of soda on the table beside the bed.

"You have to take care of me again." Yuuri responds, staring at the plate but not moving to eat.

"Better than not having anyone, and you ignore your injuries and end up having to go to the hospital because of complications." Victor says, watching Yuuri flinch.

 _Then something like this has already happened. Oh, Yuuri. What can I do to relieve the weight you carry on your back?_

"I must be a nuisance to you." Yuuri says and Victor looks at him steadily.

"Yuuri Katsuki, pay attention to me." Victor says, seein him looking surprised. "In fact I can not face your battles at your side and I know very well that because of them, you will get hurt. So at least let me help you by taking care of your injuries so that in the future you can fight with 100% of your ability. "

"Why do you care about me?" Yuuri asks, confused.

"Because I'm your friend." Victor responds, touching his badly-cut hair. "A real friend, you can always count on."

Tears shine from Yuuri's face, which smiles at him. _He knows._ He knows that his heart, thanks to the Russian, will be cured little by little and that Victor never left him.

"You were amazing, facing me possessed by a mischievous spirit." Yuuri comments, beginning to eat.

"I was terrified." The Russian confesses. "Mari had given me this bracelet when I told her about what was happening to you."

"I imagined." Yuuri says, looking at him. "This has happened before, but I always wished I could make friends even with my circumstances. I am a fool even to believe that someone wants to be my friend."

"I imagine how lonely you must feel, but do not forget, I'll always be by your side, always willing to help you." Victor says, continuing to touch his hair.

"Can you cut him?" Yuuri asks, smiling at his interest in her hair.

"Can I really?" Victor asks, looking at him in surprise.

"Please." Yuuri asks, receiving a nod from the Russian.

Victor gets up and approaches a drawer of his dresser, pulls out a long scissors. Soon he returns and waits for Yuuri to finish eating to cut his hair properly.

Of course, because of this, the entire school was shocked the next day, when Yuuri walks down the aisles with his face completely exposed and returns to the students the money they used with him.

"Is that Yuuri Katsuki?"

"Oh my god, he's hot!"

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Yuuri could rather use Kotodama to make them forget the debt, but we know what he's like, right?**


	5. 19Sai

**Chapter Notes**

 **19Sai means 19 years and is the first opening of the anime xxxHOLiC. Curiously, I did become a huge fan of him because of this song when I was 19 years old and at that time, this and other songs from him, besides xxxHOLiC, saved my life. Literally.**

 **Again, text taken from the Gospel According to Allan Kardek's Spiritism and modified for this fic.**

 **A little more about Yuuri and Victor's past, some references and a surprise at the end. And Phishit Chulanont. (No, the error is even purposeful)**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

Professor Victor Nikiforov is in a great dilemma. Although he said he would be friends with Yuuri, he does not know if that's what he feels about the man. Somehow he sees himself in his studio, putting everything on a white screen, painting it all in black first and then making random dashes over it using colors like yellow, orange, red, pink, and white. He stops painting with his body smeared with sweat and panting, and steps backwards before falling to the floor on his knees, surprised by the painting in front of him.

Victor Nikiforov, before being a teacher, was a well-known famous painter in the art world. His exhibitions around the world attracted thousands of people who lavished praise on his works, on himself and his love of art. 19 years old. This was the time Victor devoted his entire life to art. Art that suffocated him, imprisoned him, tortured him. Art that made him lonely, though he was always surrounded by several people. Victor tried to date men and women, but art always dragged him back to his studio in St. Petersburg. And then, he could not paint anymore. He was there alone. Art, as selfish as it is, has also abandoned him. And he went on to hate all those 19 years that he dedicated his life to it.

And then, everything got worse when the police knocked on your door. Apparently, his mentor and gallery owner who exposed his art sold illegal copies of his paintings and forged his signature to legalize the sale. With this, he was taken to prison even claiming to be innocent and released the other two involved confessed all of a sudden. What he did not expect was to find a tall woman, wearing heavy makeup and hair stuck in a bun. The woman introduced herself as Lilia Baranoskaya and was part of the Aurora Academy's administration, and gives him a business card. He is surprised when the woman invites him to be the art teacher the following year. When she stepped away from him, he held up the card and noted that there was something in the back. In cursive letters written to the blue pen, he reads.

 _ **'Like a black butterfly, you must spread your wings and fly freely.**_ _**But if you ever feel lost, you can use my school as a refuge. '**_

This is what caused the decision to accept the woman's offer. And to this day he keeps the card in his wallet, rereading it every night before bed, as a lucky amulet for the next day.

 **...**

"Oh my God!" The teacher listens and observes one of his students look at the painting in surprise.

"Chulanont? What are you doing here?" Victor asks, getting off the ground.

"Professor Katsuki asked me to give you these books." The Thai student says, removing 6 different books from the backpack and extending them to the teacher.

"Oh, the books I mentioned." Victor says, surprised.

 _Yes. Victor talked about them._ _To Yuuri._

"It's a beautiful art, Professor." Phichit says, smiling.

"Thank you very much, Chulanont." The teacher smiles, saying goodbye to the student and watching him walk away.

Victor lifts the books, looking at the titles of each, until he reaches the last. A brown cover book with nothing on it. Neither title nor anything. He raises it and turns it around, seeing that there is nothing but the brown color in it. And then, he opens it.

 _And everything darkens._

 **~ x ~**

 _"Liar."_

 _"Freak."_

 _ **Please.**_ _**Believe me.**_

 _"Liar."_

 _"Quit joking, boy."_

 _ **I'm not lying.**_

 _"Freak."_

 _"Monster."_

 _ **Mom?**_ _**Dad?**_ _**I'm not a freak!**_

 _"Stay away!"_

 _"I hate you!"_

 _"Get out!"_

 _ **I'm not crazy.**_ _**I'm not.**_

 _"The Katsukis boy is possessed by the devil."_

 _"Poor Toshiya and Hiroko."_

 _"I saw him sitting on the pew by talking to himself and speaking the name Ryou."_

 _"Ryou is not the name of the boy who died in a car accident 18 years ago?"_

 _"The words the boy says are like poison."_

 _"It is scary."_

 _ **Shut up!**_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _ **Wait!**_ _**Please!**_

 _"Did you hear? It happened again."_

 _"Only Shirou did not obey the boy."_

 _"He's deaf, and he was terrified when he saw the people around him start to quarrel among themselves just because the boy asked Katsudon to his mother."_

 _"I've heard that the gossipers in the street next door are not able to talk. Doctors are scared because they can not find anything wrong with them."_

 _Leave me alone!_

 _"Yuuri, stop talking, please."_

 _I understand..._

 **...**

 _ **Crack ...**_

 **...**

 _"Look, he's the crazy one who does not talk!"_

 _"I heard rumors that he is cursed."_

 _"My brother said he read in a book saying that silver can do away with his curse."_

 _"But I do not want to get close to him."_

 _"We do not have to, just play it."_

 _"Good idea!"_

 **...**

 _ **It hurts.**_ _**Stop throwing those things at me.**_

 _ **I should not talk.**_

 _ **I should not talk.**_

 **...**

 _"Hey Katsuki! Take this!"_

 _ **What ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !**_

 _"But what are you doing? Oh my god, call an ambulance!"_

 _"What ... Takumi, what the hell did you do?"_

 _"But Otou-san, Kyou-niisan said I should stick this thing in the chest to kill a monster."_

 _ **It hurts..**_ _._

 _"Idiot boy! Even though he's abnormal, he's a human too!"_

 _"Otou-san?"_

 _"Shit, that's going to make our family gossip."_

 **...**

 _"Hey, did you hear? The Isozakis moved to Hokkaido."_

 _"Clearly to escape the shame that happened last month."_

 _"Not that we blame him. Yuuri Katsuki is really cursed."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _ **Am I cursed?**_

 **...**

 _"What is happening?"_

 _"Yuuri, he disappeared!"_

 _"What do you mean, Hiroko?"_

 _"He's not in his room, his backpack, clothes, personal belongings, money, and snacks are gone, too."_

 _"Do you think he ran away from home, Toshiya?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _ **That's better.**_ _**So I'm not a nuisance to anyone.**_

 **...**

 _ **Crack**_

 **...**

 _"Hey boy, where are your parents?"_

 _ **They are happy without me.**_

 _"Boy, are you okay, are you hungry?"_

 _ **Yes I am. But I will not say anything. I'll just smile and keep walking.**_

 _"Oh my God, are you okay? Come on, I'll take care of you."_

 _ **If I do not say anything, people are not afraid of me.**_

 **...**

 _ **Crack**_

 **...**

 _"I finally found you."_

 _ **Who is it?**_

 _"My name is Minako Okukawa. I am a priestess serving the Juuzou temple in Kyoto."_

 _ **Is she a Miko?**_

 _"Yuuri Katsuki."_

 _ **How does she know ...**_

 _"Do not you want to know the truth behind your voice?"_

 _ **What?**_

 _"Boy, I'm sure you've had a rough life, but believe me when I say I can train you to use your skills better."_

 _ **Can you really?**_

 _"Yes. If you do not give up and show me you're committed to learning, I'll teach you everything I know."_

 **...**

 _"Yuuri, why do not you talk?"_

 _ **I'm afraid.**_

 _"I need you to speak to continue your training. Make your voice a weapon to exorcise lost spirits."_

 _ **Make my voice a weapon ...**_

 _"I'll give you a week."_

 **...**

 _ **"Sen...sei?"**_

 _"Oh, Yuuri."_

 **...**

 _"You were born with the gift of the word, Yuuri." Kotodama has been used since ancient times by shamans as a means of helping spirits trapped in the living world to go to the afterlife. your children, and so on, so that when you meet someone like you, we will be able to teach everything we know to you. "_

 _ **"Why was I born with that power?"**_

 _"Maybe fate has something important prepared for you."_

 _ **"Oh."**_

 **...**

 _"Boy, what do you think you're doing? You can not come in like this!"_

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Principal Baranoskaya, but this kid will not listen to me."_

 _"I'm tired, Professor Feltsman. Deal with it yourself."_

 _"But director ..."_

 _"Yuuri?"_

 _"Professor Katsuki? Do you know him?"_

 _"He's Yuuri Katsuki, my little brother who disappeared 8 years ago."_

 _"Has it disappeared?"_

 **Crash**

 _"Ah, not again."_

 _"Hey, where are you going ?!"_

 **...**

 _ **"In my name, may evil spirits depart from this place, and may the Bons defend them from them: malicious spirits, who inspire evil thoughts to men, deceitful and deceitful spirits who deceive them, mocking spirits, who scoff at their credulity, I pray you with all my strength and close my ears to your suggestions, but I ask for the mercy of God. Good spirits, who assist me, give me the strength to resist the influence of evil spirits, and the necessary lights Keep me from pride and presumption, remove from my heart jealousy, hatred, malevolence, and all feelings contrary to charity, which are so many doors open to evil spirits. "**_

 _"What is happening?"_

 _ **"And you must forget about me."**_

 _"Who do you think you are to think I'd forget something like that?"_

 _"Yuuri, I will never forget you."_

 _"Who are you, boy?"_

 _"Professor Feltsman, what are you talking about?"_

 _ **"You must forget me."**_

 _"Yuuri, please do not make me punch you."_

 _"Explain yourself, boy."_

 **...**

 _"Are you sure you agree to become the new principal of this school? You're only 17 years old, boy."_

 _"The people who are part of this school need me, and only I am able to help the lost spirits who are here." Lilia, I am counting on you to teach me everything I need to know about this school._

 _"Okay, Yuuri Katsuki. Show me what you're capable of."_

 **...**

 _"Why the sudden interest in art?"_

 _"Art is one of the means that the human being uses to expose things that normally we are afraid to reveal." Fears, feelings, paintings, although very beautiful, express the solitude that the painter feels._

 _"And how do you know that?"_

 _"I understand a little, since I was also someone surrounded by loneliness."_

 _"Yuuri ..."_

 _"Do not worry, Lilia, I'm not alone anymore, I've changed."_

 **...**

 _ **"Tell me the truth about the sale of the paintings."**_

 _"Nikiforov has nothing to do. We both faked everything."_

 _ **"Then you must tell the truth to the police."**_

 **...**

 _"Are you sure about that?"_

 _"I said that I changed, Lilia, but only because someone reached out to me and accepted me as I am. Now, why not stretch out your hand to who needs it?"_

 _"Hey, maybe you're right about that."_

 **...**

"Are you having fun seeing memories of my past, Nikiforov?" Victor listens and looks to the side, seeing the real Yuuri next to him, also watching the scenes with a smile on his face.

"Since when ..." He starts, but to listen as he laughs.

"Since when I almost had a wooden stake stuck in my chest. If he had the strength of an adult, I would have died." Yuuri responds, turning his face to his gaze.

"I did not know ..." Victor interrupts, swallowing.

"I know." Yuuri says, still smiling. "But I think it's time to go back to the real world."

"What..."

For the third time Victor stops. But who could judge him when he sees being caught by the chin and kissed on the mouth by Yuuri Katsuki.

 **Thud!**

"Ouch!" Victor exclaims, feeling something hit in his head.

He then realizes that he is back in his room, lying on the floor. Next to him, Yuuri holds the book in its brown cloak and begins to laugh.

"What happened?" The Russian professor asks, surprised.

"Your conscience has been absorbed by this book, which has the ability to show people's memories important to us.I'm happy to know that I am important to you saw parts of my past.I ... I did not expect that. " Yuuri says, getting off the ground. "How did you get this book?"

"Phichit Chulanont gave me along with the books I had told you." Victor responds, getting up too.

"Oh." Yuuri just says.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." Victor says, looking at him with concern. "If I had known, I would never have opened this book."

"I know that. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad with Phichit." Yuuri responds, opening a smile for him.

"Why?" Victor asks, surprised.

But Yuuri does not respond. He just lifts the lighter and watches the book burn in his right hand.

"Well, now that's okay, I'll go to my room." Yuuri says, looking back at Victor. "And before you ask me, I do not go out kissing everyone who gets involved in mental travel."

And Victor is in shock.

 _Because it means ..._

 _OH MY GOD!_

 **~ x ~**

"So, Yuu-chan, was that alright?"

 ***Punch***

"Do you have any idea what you did, Phichit Chulanont?"

"Ouch! That hurts, Yuuri!"

"Shut up! Victor's conscience might have been stuck in that world, you know, and he saw my past! Oh no, he saw my past! "

"Yuu-chan, deep breaths. Everything happened according to my plans."

"Your plans, my ass! You can have powers and come from a family of monks, but that does not give you the right to make a mess with others lives!"

"Relax, Yuu-chan. You are pissed just because I did it with your favorite teacher. Don't tell me you're not happy to know that it was yours that the Book of Memories showed for him? Consider it as a thank-you for what you've done for me days ago ... By the way, where's my book? "

"That is your punishment."

"Did you destroy my book ?!"

"Go to sleep, Phichit. Tomorrow, your training begins."

And the smile on the older man's face, training means hell.

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **OMG OMG! Phichit have powers? And is unaffected by Yuuri's Kotodama?** **What** **happened days ago between the two of them? And ... Yuuri kissed Victor. OMG!**


	6. Real Face

**Real Face is a song composed for the boy-band KAT-KUN. There is a version of it on his album 'Sugarless II' and both he and the band have already split the stage to play the song.**

 **This fic happens before and after 19Sai despite being posted after her, answering questions left by her and putting even more into the air.**

 **Again, text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so, of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

When his teacher literally kicked him into Aurora Academy to investigate the school, Phichit Chulanont finds himself accepted as a foreign student and placed in the class of a teacher who releases pheromones as if it were perfume and abuses of sex appeal in his classes. He also loves the arts classes given by a Russian with silver hair. But what really bothers him is one of the students, who attends classes with his legs on the table, sometimes listening to music or even sleeping.

"Do not mess with him." Her classmate, named Sara Crispino, says. "He's violent and rude."

"In addition, he is older than us and repeated for years several times." Another student, Georgi Popovich, puts himself in the conversation.

Phichit looks from Sara to Georgi, confused. He then looks back at Yuuri Katsuki and is surprised to see him looking at him. Something in the look of him makes Phichit feel a shiver through his body and this makes him fear the Japanese boy. _For a while._

 **...**

Phichit tries to be friends with almost every student in the school. And he knows that Yuuri Katsuki is the favorite subject of most of them. He quietly listens to the things they say about him, wondering how such lies are allowed to echo freely in school and no one else does anything.

Lies. Yes, Phichit knows that everything is a lie. Because he can 'see' when a particular person lies.

"Yuuri Katsuki is is someone feared and hated by everyone in this school, so do not try to get close to is mute, so having a conversation with him is practically impossible." Jean-Jacques Leroy says, sitting behind Popovich.

"If you're talking about Katsuki, be careful. He's a nutcase who does not care about anyone." Yuuko Kirihara says, and Phichit frowns to notice that they were lying.

Phichit notes that there are certain aspects of the conversations about Yuuri Katsuki turned out to be lies told naturally. As if the lies that tell are true to their minds. Phichit decides that it would be better to go get satisfactions with the person involved in the conversations, even if for that, have to stalkear him.

 **~ x ~**

A week chasing the boy for nothing too much. Just as teachers Nikiforov, Katsuki and Baranoskaya usually talk to him using his cell phone, he is constantly summoned to the director's office, who apparently nobody does not know who he is, likes to isolate himself from others, is a constant victim of bullying, return the aggressions he suffers and is definitely carrying something with him. _A curse, perhaps?_

It just means that he needs to build up courage and face him head on. Well, Phichit is not there who lacks courage, but he does not care. He has the artifacts he 'borrowed' from his teacher herself.

 **...**

As the signal for the end of class rings, Phichit takes a deep breath and stands up, putting the light brown bag with most of the sacred items on his shoulder, squeezing the handle to add courage. When almost all the students and teacher Katsuki leave the room, he sees the opportunity to face Katsuki

"Yuuri Katsuki." He says, standing in front of the Japanese's desk, which is with his eyes closed and with earbuds.

And then he opens his eyes and Phichit feels a chill run through his body again, leaving him all shivering from looking into their eyes. The Japanese nodded, his expression serious. _What you want?_ His eyes ask, and the young man of Thai origin swallows.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't care. Your existence tarnishes the reputation of this school, and I'm sure it has to do with the curse you carry. But you don't need to fear. I, Phichit Chulanont am here to save the day! " Phichit says, seeing him raise an eyebrow as if mocking him.

 _Wait a minute!_ _How did he understand what was said if he's listening to music?_ _He ... Can he read lips?_

Phichit opens the bag and begins to look for an item that may be useful when suddenly a scroll slides out of the bag and falls to the ground, opening and spreading, revealing several oriental characters. Ancient Japanese characters. Immediately Yuuri Katsuki stood up, frowning.

"Oh shit." Phichit says, immediately trying to pick up the parchment before it's too late.

Unfortunately, it's too late. From the parchment, the characters come together, and two very powerful creatures arise from them.

"Oh, no. The guardians of the underworld ..." Phichit begins to say, terrified.

 _How could he let himself make such a mistake?_

The two entities begin to lose control, for having sindo invoked without their true master. Phichit rummages through the bag, looking for something that can reverse the situation, when he realizes that the other is not looking at the parchment, but at the entities.

" **_Zenki. Goki._** " Yuuri Katsuki says, surprising Phichit.

 _He's ... Is he talking?_ _And the guardians of the underworld are kneeling before him ? Who the hell is Yuuri Katsuki?_

" **_Answer me, Chulanont, how did you get this scroll?_** " Katsuki asks, turning his face to look at him.

Phichit feels a strong desire to respond, which makes him open his mouth wide-eyed. He tries to fight it, but he can not. It's as if he's being pressured to respond.

"My teacher." He responds, beginning to gasp. "It belongs to my teacher and I took it before she left me here at this school."

" **_And what is your teacher's name?_** " Katsuki asks, frowning.

"Minako ..." He responds, and Yuuri Katsuki looks at him with surprise, and then, he smiles.

" **_I see,_** " he says, turning back to the two entities, who were still on their knees. " **_Zenki, Goki, I'm sorry but I can not allow you to stay in my school like this, so I see no choice but to seal you up again._**

When neither of the two sketches any reaction, the Japanese man smiles and turns to Phichit.

" _**Give** **me the bag.**_ " He orders and Phichit tries to resist.

"I will not allow it." He says, gritting his teeth.

" **_Give me the bag!_** " Yuuri repeated, this time with a angry look on his face. " **_Quick, I can only seal them!_** "

"What are you talking about?!" Phichit screams, completely confused.

" **_You have black paint and a brush, do not you? Give it to me._** " He reaches out and Phichit grabs the objects, giving it to him.

Yuuri puts the pot of paint on one of the tables and opens it, dipping the brush and bringing it to the left fist, drawing a completely black sun. He dives further and draws a waning moon. He approaches the entities and remakes the two drawings on their foreheads. The sun for the entity on the left and the moon for the one on the right.

" **_Wise and benevolent spirits, messengers whose mission is to assist the humanity and lead them in the right way, support me in the trials of this life, give me the strength to suffer them without lamentations, turn away from me the evil thoughts, and do that I do not give access to any of the evil Spirits who would try to induce me to evil. I clarify my conscience about my own faults, and take away from my eyes the veil of pride that could prevent me from perceiving them and that I may make myself worthy of your benevolence, and that you watch over for my sake, that you may know my needs, that they may be satisfied according to the divine will. Protecting Spirits, I tell you that now you are part of my existence, connected by the eternal sacred marks. I, as your master, now have complete control over you in exchange for my vital energy._** "

 _What?_

A strong windstorm arises and both entities disappear. Yuuri picks up the white scroll and winds it up, sealing it.

"So you are a pupil of Okukawa Minako." He asks, putting the object in his own backpack. "Interesting, because until 8 years ago, I was her student, too."

"Oh really?!" Phichit exclaims, surprised.

" **_Phichit Chulanont, why are you here?_** "

"Minako-sensei said that I should study here. Something like enjoying the youth and learning exorcism." He replies, scratching his hair. "I did not understand anything."

"Hmm." Yuuri reaches out to him, seriously. "Let me introduce myself formally. My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am the current director of the Aurora Academy and Master Exorcist in my spare time."

"Master Exorcist? Director of the school?" Phichit exclaims, surprised.

"Yeah, actually, now that I know who you really are, it did makes sense ..." Yuuri comments, looking at his bag and touching it's handle. "Minako-san call me and tell you that several sacred items belonging to the two of us disappeared after she left you here."

He watches Phichit grow paler and paler.

" **_Then I'd like to take back what's ours, after all you have neither the skills nor the power to keep those things._** " Phichit steps away, causing the bag to slip. "It was not that hard, was it?"

"Yeah, what now?" Phichit asks, folding his arms and pouting.

"And now you must enjoy the youth and learn to be an exorcist properly." Yuuri opens a wide smile, laughing at his face. "And prepare yourself because even though you have fought and won against my kotodama, you will still be punished for stealing these items."

"Oh my God, I heard about your prowess and I became a fan of you." Who would have thought that I would end up finding the Master of Words here in this school and would become his disciple! "

" **_Phichit Chulanont,_** " Yuuri says, making him freeze. "You may have won my Kotodama, but I can still order you with it."

One of the doors of the classroom opens, revealing Professor Nikiforov.

"Are you over already?" He asks, looking at Katsuki, who smiles.

"Yes, we're done here."

Phichit is startled to see that Yuuri Katsuki, Master of Kotodama, is normally speaking with Professor Nikiforov. _What the hell is going on here?_

"Katsuki? Why are you and the teacher talking normally?" Phichit asks, making them both look at each other.

"Like you, Victor fought my Kotodama, so I let him not be affected by it." Yuuri explains, laughing at his face. "The same thing happens with the teachers Baranoskaya and Katsuki."

"You and Professor Katsuki ..." Phichit starts to ask, completely startled.

"She's my big sister. But do not worry, she does not have skills like us." Yuuri comments. "But be careful because that doesn't mean she can't be harmless."

Yuuri and Professor Nikiforov talk again, and Phichit notices that his cheeks are red-rimmed, soon realizing that he has a crush on the teacher. _But ... Is it really that the teacher is able to match his feelings?_ _It should be no problem doing a little mischief with the teacher, right?_ _Now all you have to do is show an opportunity to deliver the Book of Memories to him._

 ** _~ x ~_**

"Hey Chulanont, could you hand this book over to Professor Nikiforov? He's at the school's art studio."

"Of course, Professor Katsuki."

With the books in hand, Phichit freezes. _Oh my God!_ _The perfect opportunity has come!_

 **~ x ~**

"Demon!" Phichit exclaims as he takes the 4th round running around the school's football field.

Yuuri, who is hooded over his coat so as not to be recognized by anyone and using fingerless black gloves to hide the drawings, watches him continue to run, even getting more and more tired.

"Let me rest!" Phichit screams, his body sweaty.

"I ordered him to run until he could take no more, Chulanont, and that's just his punishment for involving Victor in his play." Yuuri says, picking up his cell phone. "The punishment still remains for having picked up the objects without consulting Minako."

"But nothing bad happened!" Phichit screams, beginning to slow down.

"But it could happen. Don't forget the scroll that was dropped on the floor and summoned my Shikigami. Now, imagine what would happen if I was not present? Zenki and Goki are S category entities."

"And you share your life force with them." He stops walking, collapsing on the floor drenched with sweat and panting.

"Not necessarily." Yuuri responds, smiling. "They do not feed on my life force, the three of us share it, that is, they now have Kotodama, which is limited only to other entities, and I possess a part of their powers. Especially to send any being, human or entity, to the underworld."

Phichit swallows, scared by the scary look on his face.


	7. Yakusoku

**Yakusoku means 'Promise' and is the second opening of Tegami Bachi Reverse. I started to see the anime because of Suga, who sang the song Hajimari no Hi, the first opening song of the first season. In the end, I became interested in the plot and read the manga to the end. I was in doubt whether he would put Yakusoku or Yubikiri as a song reference, because both match the plot, except that Yubikiri is a promise with the little fingers.**

 **Funny that it was the YoI anime itself that gave me the idea of how to start this.**

 **Again, text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.**

 **Mentions of Psychography - term used by spiritism to explain the ability to allow a person to produce written words without consciously writing. The words purportedly arise from a subconscious, spiritual or supernatural source. As an example, we have the Brazilian Francisco 'Chico' Cândido Xavier, author of several psychographed books that have translations in numerous languages.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so, of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

 **Years ago - Italy.**

 _"Hey, look, it's the wicked witch!"_

 _"I'm soooo scared of her. Hahahaha!"_

 _"She and her brother are freaks."_

 _"They were abandoned even by their own parents."_

 _"And he's always stuck on her, claiming to be a royal knight who has the mission to protect the enchanted princess."_

 _"Bwhahahahahahahahahaha!"_

 _"It's always bizarre to see her hand writing something while she sleeps in class."_

 **~ x ~**

"That's _enough ... I can't take it anymore ..._ " The sobs coming from Sara's bedroom break the heart of her twin brother, Michele.

" _Sara, I promise I'll protect you, until the end,_ " Michele swears.

Over time, other children begin to fear Michele, after he nearly laid a knife on one of the boys who made fun of his sister.

 _I'm sorry, Sara._ _I did not want you to suffer so much because of me._ _I'm sorry._ _Mirai._

 **~ x ~**

 **Current Weather - Academia Aurora**

Sara is happy at this school. She has friends, her brother and two crushes: Mila Babicheva, Russian girl with short red hair, and ... Yuuri Katsuki, the school's most famous bad-boy. Not that she had the courage to confess to both of them and her idiot brother would let her date someone. At this very moment, Sara is at a table, along with Mila Babicheva, Isabela Yang and Yuuko Kirihara. But her attention is on Yuuri Katsuki, who is sitting at a table alone and with his legs crossed above the table. It must be too cool to be a delinquent capable of frightening everyone. But the hatred must be also overwhelming.

"Watching the bad boy from school again, Sara?" Isabela asks, and Sara realizes that the three of them look at her seriously.

"Is it a crime, by any chance?" The Italian asks, giving tongue to them.

"For your safety, yes." Yuuko responds. "After all you would not want to be bullied because of him, would you?"

Sara begins to tremble, remembering the bullying she has suffered in the past. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"It's not like I really like him." She says, and frowns as all three eyes widen.

"Is not it like I really like him? Who are you talking about?" She listens to her brother's voice and turns around, startled.

"Michele, how many times have I told you not to listen to my conversations?!" She screams, getting to her feet.

"Don't give me that, Sara! Answer my question!" Michele says, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Oops, SisCon is turned on." Yuuko whispers to Mila and Isabela.

Isabela laughs, but Mila only watches the two brothers, who now yell at each other and catch everyone's attention in the school cafeteria.

"It's me." Mila says loudly, rising from her chair and approaching Sara. "I pretended to be a boy days ago to help a friend with a stalker, and Sara just saw me. Did not she, Bells?"

"Aah, yes, it's true." Isabela says, surprised that she was involved in the conversation like that.

"But you're a woman." Michele frowns at Mila, strangely speaking.

"That has black belt in Aikido and Krav Maga." Mila answers, folding her arms.

But before Michele or other girls intrude, they listen.

"Stop showing off, old outdated."

 _Oh. Yuri Plisetsky. The Russian punk._

"Aww. What's the problem, Yuri? Leave her alone." Sara comments, making the blonde look with hatred.

"Shut the fuck up, witch." He says, making her eyes widen.

Immediately, Michele Crispino literally flies over the Russian, punching him in the face.

"Michele, stop!" Sara screams, watching her brother get an elbow and a punch in the chest.

Sara notices that Katsuki i using his cell phone and gets up, putting his hands in the pockets of the black leather jacket he wears over his school uniform. And then, he approaches them both, looking at them with mockery. With his right leg, he kicks Michele off Yuri, both already with their faces marked by the aggressive fight.

"You too?" Michele advances to punch him, being knocked over when kicked in the heel.

Sara notices that Mila grabs and covers the mouth of the Russian punk, obviously to prevent him from causing further confusion. But now his brother is facing the school's delinquent. And she can not take it anymore.

"Enough!" She screams, making the Japanese stop giving a new kick to his brother, and causing him to be punched. "Michele!"

At that moment, teachers Nikiforov and Giacometti approach to interfere. Soon, Plisetsky and Babicheva are taken by the biology teacher to see Professor Baranoskaya.

"Crispino Twins, Katsuki." Professor Nikiforov says, seriously. "Come with me to the directors office."

Surprised, the brothers follow him. Katsuki follows them a little further back, not caring about anything. The russian teacher does not say anything during the whole journey. When the three enter the room that is empty, the teacher locks the door.

"What ..." Michele begins to speak, but is interrupted.

" _**Oh, shut up.**_ " And they're scared to feel their throats closing. " _**Hm. Much better.**_ "

And to their shock, the voice comes from Yuuri Katsuki, who approaches them.

" _ **I can see that something holds your feelings in her. Something abnormal and very powerful, which is feeding on your desire to protect her sister,**_ " Yuuri says, looking at Michele Crispino. " _ **Turning this desire into obsession.**_ _**Obsession that makes you see only what matters to you and that damn the rest. Obsession that makes your sister feel lonely, for not having someone close to talk to normally.**_

Michele stands in front of her sister, to protect her from any cruelty that Katsuki wants to do, even though she is confused by the teacher not to move and he can not speak anymore.

" _**This morning I received a request for help from an entity.**_ " Katsuki looks at Sara, frowning at her. " _**The name of the entity is called Mirai.**_ "

Sara widens her eyes, for Mirai is the name that always appears at the end of the absurd writings she hides when she wakes up.

" _**The entity asked me for help to deal with the bad energy that surrounds her brother, who reached a level higher than she could handle, and she was using psychography to communicate with you and warn you about Michele.**_ "

"Psychography?" Professor Nikiforov asks, surprising the twins by speaking normally.

" _**Psychography is a term of the Spiritist religion, used for psychics who, unconsciously, put messages of entities in the paper, like you did with Mirai, Sara.**_ " Yuuri explains, looking from the teacher to her. " _**Oh, and before I forget, I'm sorry, but I'm gay so I can't date you, and do not forget to thank Babicheva for helping you, and Michele, do not move.**_ "

Michele, who was advancing to Katsuki again, stopped walking, completely terrified.

" _**Mirai wants me to cancel your mediumship. Do you want this, Sara?**_ " Katsuki asks, and the girl tries to speak in vain.

She nods, clearly upset. Yuuri Katsuki walks away until he enters a door and returns with a Japanese sword in his hand, to Sara and Michele's dread. The Japanese removes the blade from the scabbard and quickly uses it on the girl, who is scared. And then Katsuki uses the sword on her brother have no cut, despite feeling the coldness of the blade on the skin. Katsuki holds the sword in the scabbard and hands it over to Professor Nikiforov.

" _**I allow the Good Spirits to help me free the evil spirit that has been attached to the Crispino brother, and if it is a revenge which he intends to exercise, as a consequence of the evils which he would have done in the past, we have already allowed him to suffer enough for his own guilt. but for whatever reason, I plead for you,Good Spirits, to mercy to him, and make it easier for him to follow the path of progress, that he has gone astray in the thought of doing evil. May I, on my side, repay his evil with good, and direct it with better feelings.**_ "

A strong gale emerges, even though the windows are closed, and both begin to feel lighter.

" _**Forget about everything that happened here, Michele. Nothing else ties you to your sister. Let her live her life, but never deny her when she wants to talk to you. Sara, your childhood must have been sad, by the way you reacted hearing Yuuko Kirihara speak about bullying. Be strong, for yourself, for your brother, and for Mirai. Now that she does not have to worry about protecting you from your brother, there's no need for her to be around. Now go, both of you.**_

Yuuri unlocks the door and watches them leave the room. In the hallways, Michele hugs her.

"I'm sorry, Sara, I did not want to hurt you any more." He says, and she hugs him too.

"I'm thankful that you're always thinking about me, even though you can be a pain in the ass." She says, and they both laugh. "Are you alright?"

"Not much, I think I'm going to the infirmary." Michele says, stepping away from her.

"Okay, I'll copy the lessons for you." She says, heading for class.

 **...**

In the infirmary, Michele meets Yuri Plisetsky and apologizes. The boy is surprised and begins to speak several curses for him, but Michele only ignores him.

 **~ x ~**

Back at the office, Yuuri holds the sword on his shelf. But he's shaking. Victor, who was watching him, asks.

"Are you alright?"

"Sara's story is similar to mine. We both had complicated childhoods because of our abilities and we were bullied by it." Yuuri lets out a sigh and looks at him. "I wonder what my life would be like if I had asked Minako-sensei to take my powers away from me."

"The only thing I know is that I would be in a complicated situation, after all it was thanks to your Kotodama that my innocence was proven." Victor says, approaching him. "And I can also say that Kirihara, the Leroys, and all the other students and teachers, who helped you without expecting anything in return, feel the same deep down inside. It does not matter if you have erased them from their memories, but that is what I think. "

Yuuri, who looks at him in surprise, blinks twice before smiling slightly and tilting his face a little to the right.

"Thank you." He says, and Victor realizes he has red cheeks. "Thank you very much, Victor."

The Russian teacher, who stands in front of him, suddenly stands kneeling on the floor, with the other erect to support his right arm.

"I will speak as often as necessary, I know Lilia told me to keep an eye on you and you allow me to be by your side, whenever necessary. But from the moment you begged me not to forget you, I had already unconsciously decided to stay by your side to the is my promise to you. "

Victor realizes that Yuuri's face turns redder and he looks at him in surprise. And then, he brings his hand to his mouth, stifling a laugh.

"Yuuuuuuri ~ !" Victor exclaims, confused.

"Sorry, but I could not handle it." He says, still laughing. "It's just that you, in that position, speaking of promises to stand by me, it seems to me that you're asking me to marry you."

And then Victor finally realizes that he was telling the truth.

"Oh my God!" He exclaims, getting to his feet. "Forgive me,, please."

"It's all right." Yuuri says, smiling. "Thank you very much, Victor, I really needed to hear it from someone."

 **...**

When Victor leaves the board, Yuuri decides to speak something that came into his mind when he saw him on his knees.

"Victor?" He asks, looking through the half-closed door.

"Hm?" The Russian turns to look, eyebrow raised.

"I just would not accept your request for marriage because we have not gotten to date yet." He says, so fast it hardly gives Victor a chance to understand what he said before closing the door and locking it.

Victor, frozen, wonders if what he heard was not a dream.

 _Oh. Oooh!_ _Oh my God!_


	8. Hajimete no Kimochi

**Finally, it's Official. Victor and Yuuri finally start dating. But ... Is there any time for this, with Yuuri working as a director and putting order in the house? Oh, boy ...**

 **Hajimete no Kimochi means 'My First Feelings, is a song that talks about love confession and belongs to his album called Smile.**

 **(Although the person who is receiving the confession is someone younger, probably a teenager because the song speaks of morality and the person who wanted to confess is confused not only because he is a friend of his brother, I believe that this song talks about the feelings pure from a boy by a friend's younger brother.)**

 **Again, text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.**

 **In AO3, I have linked Youtube videos from the songs.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I also have now twitter. Just check einnosekai.**

 **~x~**

 _It all started with a cough._

Professor Nikiforov looks around the class, who is concentrating on their tests, when he hears the first cough, which is muffled. He frowns when he realizes that there's only a student in that classroom who can stifle a cough. Yuuri Katsuki, who is lying down with his head on top of the papers. When the teacher approaches him, he hears the cough again. He notices that the other students also notice the cough, but ignore where it comes from. He deduces that they are already aware of his cough, since this class is the third of the day.

"Katsuki." The teacher says, touching his back to wake him up.

He hears more coughs, definitely coming from him. He closes his hand to his face and is frightened to feel how hot his forehead is.

"Hey, Katsuki." Victor tries to wake the student, who raises his face and opens his eyes.

Yuuri stands, staggering a little as he walks past the teacher, who grabs him just as he realizes he's going to fall to the floor. He then looks at the room.

"End the test in silence. Class representative, supervise them until I get back." He orders, lifting Yuuri in his arms and going out of the room.

He decides to take him to the board and get in touch with Professor Baranoskaya, to know how to proceed in these cases. Besides, he'd have to be careful that Yuuri did not accidentally activate his Kotodama and in that situation, the only thing he could do to stop it is ... _A kiss._

"Professor Baranoskaya!" He calls for her, watching her leave the board.

"So it got worse. Stubborn young man. " She sighs, as he approaches, and touches the Japanese's forehead. "I'm going to let him rest here, I'll take care of the school administration and I'll ask Mari to get medicine, food and drinks, I just have to hope that nothing happens while he's sick.

"Yes ma'am." He responds, getting a little more relieved that she is with him now.

Classes ended normally, although he is not totally focused on them.

 **...**

Back in the boardroom, Professors Katsuki, Nikiforov and Baranoskaya meet after school. What surprises Victor is the presence of Phichit Chulanont.

"Okay, now that my brother's idiot is sick, he's unable to work and use Kotodama because he's voiceless." Professor Katsuki says, releasing a long sigh. "Lilia?"

"I'll continue with my normal business, and I'll take his administrative part." Professor Baranoskaya says, serious.

"I can use my lie detector skills to keep an eye on students, other teachers, and entities." Phichit says, surprising Victor and Mari. "Anything, I use one of Yuuri's sacred objects to perform an exorcism."

Suddenly, Chulanont's cell vibrates and he picks it up.

"Oh, a message ..." He shut up, turning pale.

He then turns to Yuuri, who looks at them with a red face, completely sweaty, and breathing hard through his mouth.

"Don't be mean, Master!" He says, and Victor wonders what kind of message Chulanont received. "I promise not to mess with anything of yours, so please do not punish me any more!"

They watch Yuuri type something into his cell phone, and send a new message to him. When Phichit reads it, he utters a cry.

"What the hell? Have you really returned Minako-sensei items?" He asks, startled.

Teachers laugh at the antics of the Thai student, who insists on complaining to Yuuri.

"Well, I'll keep an eye out for intervention if there's a problem with the students." Professor Katsuki says, and then looks at Victor. "Then, Professor Nikiforov, I leave my brother in your hands."

"Eh?" Victor asks in surprise.

"Take care of him until he gets better, please." She asks, bowing to him.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it." Victor says, shaking his open hands quickly, surprised by what he sees.

"Very well." She looks at him with a strange smile on her face. "Yuuri has a habit of ignoring his illness and keep working even them, so please keep an eye on him and get him to rest."

"I understand. You can count on me." Victor responds, completely determined to help him.

 **~ x ~**

When the two teachers and Chulanont leave the classroom, Victor realizes that Yuuri has his eyes closed. He takes the opportunity to remove the things that Professor Katsuki had brought before her brother from the bags of the pharmacy nearby and store them if necessary. There are nutritious drinks, soups, throat lozenges, cold remedies, puddings and water bottles.

He approaches Yuuri, taking a damp towel to wipe the sweat from his face and neck. Yuuri wakes up a little while later and tries to get up, but the Russian teacher touches him on the chest and gently pushes him back to the couch.

"I have orders to keep you lying down." Professor Baranoskaya, Katsuki are taken care of by the school with the help of obligation now is to recover from that cold. " Victor says, and is surprised when Yuuri nods.

He goes to eat one of the puddings and then takes medicine. When Victor gets up to put the packet in the trash, he stops feeling something pull on his black T-shirt and, turning his face to Yuuri, sees him gripping tightly with his right hand while his left hand digits something on his cell phone.

 _Don't go, please._

"OK." Victor just says, sitting on the floor and leaving the pot there as well.

His cell vibrates and he stands up, surprised to receive messages from him.

 _Thank you so much for being here._

 _I did not want to be alone again._

 _I did not think anyone else would care so much about me._

 _Mari cares because I am family._ _Lilia, because of this school and the legacy it bears._ _Phichit, because of our teacher._ _But you..._

 _You are different._ _You do not need a reason to be on my side._

 _Although I know it's temporary, I'm happy now._ _I'm happy because you're here._

 _So thank you very much._

 **...**

Victor feels his heart beating louder and louder. For the first time, he realizes what those feelings he feels for Yuuri are. The strong desire to take care of him, to help him, to open up to him, to be strong for him, to see his smile ... If Yuuri finds him worthy to be next to him, then Victor decides it's time to put everything out, even if there is a risk of being rejected.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri, but there's a reason I want to be by your side." Victor says, turning to look.

Yuuri looks at him with a frown, seemingly confused.

"It's not easy for me to trust other people, after what happened to me before I came here. The wound is still very young and I'm still learning to deal with it. It's too complicated and there may be times when I end up having to exposing an ugly side of mine that I would never want to show to fears.I'm afraid to trust other people, to open myself to them and in the end, they abandon me or take advantage of me. " Victor is silent as Yuuri's hand touches his right shoulder, and he sees him nodding, staring at him.

The Russian swallows, understanding the statement as a signal for him to get it all out.

"I do not know what I can do to change that, but my heart tells me that you can help me get over it. So, Yuuri, one of the two reasons I want to be by your side is the fact that I believe you can help me be a better person, the other ... "Victor pauses, his face red. "Well, I came from a country that would not accept the kind of person I ended up becoming, after all it's the first time I have such strong feelings and it was you who made me realise what they mean."

Victor then turns, facing him but still sitting on the floor and takes both his hands with both of them, squeezing them. Yuuri looks at him in surprise, breathing deeply with his mouth. Victor swallows hard and looks down, embarrassed. _Well, it's now or never._

"Yuuri Katsuki. Although I know that I can not be like other people, I would like to say that I love you and that I want to be by your side until you want me. I promise to accept you the way you are, take care of you in difficult times, and show that for you I can change. " Victor says, waiting to finish telling you to look at each other again.

But Yuuri was sleeping soundly, making him grunt at having confessed while he was having a cold. Victor takes the cell phone out of his hand and ends up looking at the screen, surprising himself with what he reads.

 **...**

 _I love you too._

 _Be my boyfriend, Vic_

 **...**

He looks at Yuuri and walks over to his face, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, _Solsnikho_ ."

 **~ x ~**

Yuuri wakes up with the boardroom in the dark and in a cold temperature. He sees Victor sitting on the floor near the sofa and his face is red. He stands up silently and goes to the bathroom, washing the sweat of his body and changing his clothes, still feeling a little sick. Feeling hungry, he quickly devours five puddings and drinks a little water. The entities, noting that he was awake, approach him.

 **...**

 _"Congratulations, Yuu-chan!"_

 _"We can finally go in peace!"_

 _"We are so happy!"_

 _"Jealousy, I wanted a Russian cat confessing to me when I was alive."_

 _"Oh, girl, do not even talk to me."_

 _"He even charged you like a princess when he realized you were sick."_

 **...**

Yuuri looks at them in surprise. _Oh! So the confession before was not a dream? Victor did confess to him. Oh my God!_

Yuuri smiles, very happy to know that. He looks back at him, who is still asleep. He then takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, clasping his hands in prayer.

 **...**

' _Wise and benevolent spirits, messengers whose mission is to assist men and lead them on the right path, support me in the trials of this life; give me the strength to suffer them without regrets; turn away evil thoughts from me, and cause me not to give access to any of the evil Spirits who would try to induce me to evil. Clarify my conscience about my own faults, and take away from my eyes the veil of pride, which could prevent me from perceiving them and confessing them to myself. You, above all, who walk more particularly for me, make me worthy of your benevolence. '_

 **~ x ~**

Victor wakes up, disoriented. That's until he comes face to face with Yuuri, who sleeps quietly beside him. Victor examines him, realizing that he has no fever, no more coughing and breathing normally. Relieved that he is better, Victor now worries about something else that is very important to him.

"Did he ... Did he sleep before he heard my confession?"

" _Good morning ..._ " He hears a hoarse voice, and looks at Yuuri, who yawns.

Victor looks around, seeing himself lying on a mattress with Yuuri. He gets up, but a pair of hands grabs him by the clothes and makes him drop in his arms with an yelp.

" _Thank you so much for taking care of me, Victor._ " Yuuri whispers in his ear, making him shiver.

"Yuuri, do you remember what I said to you yesterday?" He asks, looking hesitant.

"Yuuri opens a smile, and brings his face closer, and kisses him.

" _I love you too. Be my boyfriend, Victor._ " He repeats the message from his cell phone to the Russian's surprise. " _Don't worry. We don't need to be in a hurry. We do not have to be equal to others. We can walk our own way together._ "

With a sniff, Victor just nods. He then touches Yuuri's flushed face and takes a deep breath.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asks, seeing Yuuri laugh.

" _No need to ask, I'd be an idiot if I thought I'd reject you._ " He says, and brings Victor closer, who kisses him again.


	9. Ringo Juice

**Ringo Juice is another OST song by Honey & Clover, used in the second season of the anime. It's a good song to dance to, and the lyrics talks about what it's like to be a stalker. The translated name is Apple Juice and by the lyric, it seems to mean blood in the stalkers crazy mind. [I remember reading beforethat he created lyrics while drunk. Is this song one of them?] **

**Again, text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.**

 **Chris side of this story will come after, in Ijimete Mitai.**

 **I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.**

 **I have a twitter. Just check einnosekai for news about me, my fics and arts. You can also support me buying a ko-fi: /k_haruyuki**

 **~x~**

"Hello?" A man with long black hair and blue eyes approaches an elderly man, who at that moment finishes attending a teenager.

This man wears a long-sleeved black leather jacket, white T-shirt with metal band print and dark blue jeans.

"What can I do for you?" The old man asks, with a broad smile on his face, at the man watching the teenager come out of the store carrying something in his arms.

"A friend bought a book weeks before, red-capped with no title. And he became very lucky suddenly, leaving me with envy. I'd like to get something of the kind to help me confess to the person I love. "The man, embarrassed, rubs his right hand behind his neck. "This friend of mine recommended me a tent that sold special items in the park near Aurora Academy. By any chance, would it be you? "

"Oh yeah, I remember this customer. And indeed, it was me who sold the book to Mr. Leroy. "The old man replies, seeing the other man smile. "Now, I don't believe that someone like you is a shy person, but I can sell you this medallion with an incantation that enhances your charm in other people's eyes."

"Oh? Can I see? "The man asks, quite interested in the object, and extends his left hand.

"Of course!" The old man says, holding out the medallion to him and being startled to see the object turn dust into the man's hand.

"Got you." The man grins.

" _**You'd better not move anymore.**_ "Another voice echoes out of nowhere, terrifying the old man. " _**So it's you who are selling cursed objects near my school.**_ _**It's very daring, you know?**_ _**Thanks to you, I've had a big headache these past weeks, hunting and destroying objects that you've sold**_ . "

"Who are you? Why can't I move? "The old man screams, terrified.

" _**I am the master of words and with my power, I will go through the end in your existence.**_ "The voice says, making the old man turn pale.

"Damn you…"

" _**Good spirits, inspire the forgetfulness of evil and the constant remembrance of good!**_ _**That neither hatred, nor anger, nor the desire to repay evil with evil, penetrate the heart of the weak, because hatred and revenge are peculiar only to the evil Spirits, incarnate and disincarnated!**_ "The voice recites, just as the man pulls the left sleeve of his jacket, revealing a red beaded bracelet and in his hand, a cell phone with a call in progress.

"No!" The old man exclaims as he sees his itens turn to dust.

"When I arrived, I had a teenager who bought something. A student at the Academy. "The man says, not taking his eyes off the old man.

" _**Oh?**_ "They listen. " _**Tell me, Undead.**_ _**What is the name of your last client?**_ "

The old man is shocked to hear the order and be forced to respond.

"Hope. Angelo Hope. "

" _**Very well, now you will disappear from this world.**_ "The voice says, to the old man's horror. " _**Spirit that are pleased to torment, hearken to me, that I speak unto you in my name!**_ _**If you wish to reflect, you will understand that evil can not lead to good, and that you can not be stronger than the Good Spirits, who can preserve from any attack on your part.**_ "

"Damn you, you're going to pay me for it!" The undead exclaims to be exorcized by the voice.

"And now, Yuuri?" The man asks, surprised by what he has just seen.

" _Light the lighter I gave you and burn the whole tent. Get away as fast as you can and come back to me immediately, Victor._ "the voice says, sighing. " _Miss you_."

" _I miss your too ..._ " Victor begins to say, nipping at being interrupted by another voice on the other end of the line before the call is interrupted.

" _Stop flirting on the phone and get back to work, Katsuki!_ "

 _Oh, Lilia! Why the hell are you on the path of our love? Poor Yuuri, killing himself to keep the school standing and still have to protect her from supernatural things._

 **...**

 **Me (5 minutes ago)**

 _It's done._ _I'm coming back now._

 **Moya Lyubov (Right now)**

 _I'm waiting for you._

 **~ x ~**

Squeezing the handle of the knife until my fist turns white, I watch over the corridor of the main dormitory floor, used by teachers and Aurora Academy staff. No one notices me, not even the person I love best, Professor Christophe Giacometti.

Professor Giacometti taught me a lot about myself and my body. His classes made me feel good about myself. I love him so much that I collect photos posted on social media that I hacked, personal objects that I stole from him and, _why not?_ I follow him all night long every single day...

Because of this ... _Because of ... This!_ I don't accept that he meets men and women in shitty motels. But still I do take pleasure in seeing his expression of dissatisfaction every time he leaves the places to return to the dorms.

 _Don't worry, Professor. Tonight, I'll make you a very sexually satisfied man._

"Professor Giacometti." I listen and observe where I was hiding Phichit Chulanont approaching the teacher, who was going to enter his room.

I feel a great anger when I notice that the bastard touch the arm of my beloved teacher and whispers something in his ear before they enter the room together ... _What ?!_

Immediately, I run towards the door of the room and with the knife, I break the lock easily. When I push the door and enter the room, I panic to see that everything is dark until I see two silhouettes, one tall and one short, near the window. Without wasting time, I stepped into the smaller silhouette with the knife raised, feeling very hateful before feeling something pressing my chest tightly and being pushed back, slamming my back into something very hard.

" _**Large the knife, Hope**_ ."

I feel my right hand opening and knocking the knife to the floor, which scares me.

" _**Now, you'll forget about everything that happened related to that knife.**_ _**Go to your room, reflect on your attitudes toward Professor Giacometti and sleep.**_ "

I find myself standing in the hallway of the school dorms facing my bedroom. _How did I get here?_ I look around and see Chulanont laughing and Katsuki with his arms folded against the wall and in front of him, Professor Nikiforov is with his hands on his waist. _Is he scolding the delinquent?_

"Hope? Are you alright? "I listen and turn, watching Professor Giacometti look at me with concern.

Immediately I remember everything that I did and start to feel nauseous. _How could I have done such things?_ Embarrassed, I go inside my room and lock the door. I crawl to bed, where I lie face to face, screaming in frustration on my pillow.

 _Tomorrow._ I'll apologize tomorrow. And give back everything I stole. And maybe, if all is well, I'll confess my feelings to him.

Feeling better, I feel the sleep coming and hugging him with a smile on his face.

 **~ x ~**

"Nikiforov, Chulanont, Katsuki," Christophe says, approaching the three. "Thank you for helping me. But I would like an explanation of what happened just now. "


End file.
